I'm awful sorry I put you here, you know
by Spy Network
Summary: Fred accidently sends FP to the E.R. Fred can't help but apolize over and over for running into FP on his skatebord; FP finally tells Fred to STOP saying he's sorry all ready. When his father comes to the E.R. Mr. Jones calls Mrs. Andrews to come for her son. Once they are gone Mr. Jones tells FP NOT to make enemies of the Andrews and the Coopers.


**The Riverdale Fan Fiction Challenge Forum**

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #14 (Location) Riverdale General Hospital**

"I'm awful sorry you know." Fred blushed as he gripped the shoulder of FP as he helped him towards the reception desk. "I didn't see you."

"Yeah I get that." FP snarled as he sighed deeply. "You were going awful fast without any brakes." He glared hotly at the side of the other teens face. "What the hell were you thinking Andrews!"

"I wasn't." Fred admitted as he breathed in relief as he saw that the desk wasn't crowded. "I was just so excited about my new skateboard; and I _had_ to try it out."

"Yeah you had to try and kill someone didn't you." FP snared as he rested his elbow against the desk. He finally let the other teenage boy go. "You got me here Andrews; now leave. I don't need your help any longer." His stormy eyes glared into the watery ones of Fred Andrews. "Go brother someone else. Hell you may bring more business to the hospital after all."

Fred folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not leaving you here alone; FP. I'll still until one of your folks come and get you. It's the least I can do. Seeing how I am the one you put you here."

"You are one of the last people I want to here with me Andrews." FP rolled his eyes. "I'll just call Alice and she'll keep me company."

Fred got a stubborn look in his eyes. "I'm not leaving FP."

FP rasied his left eye brow; "Suit yourself." He turned as the nurse hung up the phone. "Name is FP Jones and I need to be checked out. _Someone_ ran me down with his skateboard."

"Your gurdian here to sign you in?" The nurse asked in a bored tone.

"Nope." FP shrugged. "The number is …." He ratted off his father's work number and waited patiently for the nurse to finish speaking.

"Your father will be here in twenty minutes." She had been looking FP up and down and saw that he wasn't in dire need. "If you will sit over there then you can fill out your paperwork as best as you can; your father will finish and sign them when he gets here." She handed the clipboard across the desk.

"Thanks." FP nodded. He turned and sighed. "I can make it over to the chairs on my own' Andrews; you haven't crippled me. _Yet_." He brushed past the slightly younger teenager over to the chairs. He sank into one of them grateful to be off his feet. He set the clipboard on the arm rest and started filling out the paperwork. He felt Fred sit in the chair next to him. "Get over a chair Andrews; I don't need you breathing down my neck." He didn't brother looking up from the paperwork.

"Right. Sorry." Fred quickly moved over a chair.

FP filled out as much of the paper work that he could. He knew that he needed his father to go more in the details that he wasn't even eighty perfent sure of as yet. He leaned back in the chair. "What time is it?" He roughly asked not even bothering to turn to look at the other teen.

"You dad should be here in about five minutes." Fred replied. "I'm awful sorry FP."

FP sighed deeply. He turned his eyes to meet those of the worried and guilty ones of Fred Andrews. "Look Fredrick Andrews knock the 'I'm sorry' bit off all ready. I don't hate you for what happened. Shit happens all the time. I'm not hurt that bad. I'm not going to sue you. So just lay off the guilt trip huh."

"Sorry." Fred shut his mouth quick.

FP sighed. "That's the last 'Sorry' I want to hear from you about this Andrews." He turned his eyes away. He was relieved to see his father walking towards them. "Hey dad." He stood to his feet. Wincing as the pain in his leg made itself known.

Mr. Jones looked his son up and down. "Son." He gruffy spoke. "I had to leave work for this." He turned to see the pale faced teen next to his son. "So you are the cause of this accident hum ..." He searched for the name; "Andrews."

"Yes sir." Fred bowed his head.

FP rolled his eyes at his father.

Mr. Jones smirked before speaking. "No harm done. Just a half days pay is all." He picked up the clipboard from his son's chair. "FP sit down. You two young Andrews." He walked over to the nurses desk and finished with his son's papers. "So how much longer is the wait?"

The nurse looked through her files quickly; "Shouldn't be more than an hour and a half. Mr. Andrews doesn't have to remain here now that you are here sir." She nodded over to the chairs. "Although from what I gather I doublt Mr. Andrews would leave on his own."

"Do you have his parents number by any chance?" Mr. Jones shrugged.

"Sorry I can't give out that information." The nurse replied.

Mr. Jones sighed. "Sorry I forgot. Just have a feeling that he won't willing five me the information until after FP is looked after."

The nurse leaned forward. "If you go into the gift shop then you will see a friend of Mr. Andrew's parents working today."

FP nodded. "Thanks." He left the nurses desk and made his way to the gift shop. He found two workers. His eyes tracked both women until his thoughts made the correct reasoning on whom the friend was. He walked over to the woman. "Mrs. Cooper?"

Mrs. Cooper turned around and her lips thinned at the sight of him. "Yes Mr. Jones."

He smirked. "Fredrick Andrews is currently sitting at my son's side … appartently young Fredrick ran into FP on his skateboard. Fredrick refuses to leave my son's side until after the doctor checks him out. The injury isn't all that serious …. and the doctor won't be able to see FP for at least another hour and a half. I was wondering if I can have the Andrew's phone number; so one of them can come and retrieve young Fredrick." He spoke calmly.

Mrs. Cooper sighed. "Fredrick can be stubborn." She eyed Mr. Jones for a few minutes. She nodded and told him the Andrew's phone number. "Don't be too harsh on the boy."

Mr. Jones shrugged. "It was an accident. Netiher my son or myself hold this against young Fredrick. We just don't need him hanging around feeling all guilty." He nodded and walked out of the gift shop; he had a call to make.

When Mr. Jones got back to the set of chairs he could see his son trying to fight his frustrations with the young Andrews. He smirked as he made his way towards an empty chair behind his son and Fred's chairs. "Your mother will be here in ten minutes young Andrews." He kept a steady gaze on Fred; "No fighting on leaving when she gets here."

"But sir." Fred tried to protest. "Yes sir."

FP fought a smirk.

Mrs. Andrews walked through the doors and found her son. She gently shook her head as she made her way to the chairs. "Thank you for calling me Mr. Jones." She shook his hand firmly.

"Not a problem Ma'dam." Mr. Jones smiled. "I would want to know if FP was in the same situation."

FP fought to roll his eyes. Yeah his father would want to know; but he would make him walk home instead of coming to get him. But the Andrews didn't need to know this little fact.

"Fredrick." Mrs. Andrews spoke in a easy but stern voice. She knew this son of hers very well. "Time to go home."

"Yes Ma." Fred stood to his feet. He looked over at FP. "I am awful sor …." He broke off at FP's heated qaze. "Yeah right." He tucked his hands in his jeans pockets.

Mr. Jones held out his hand in front of Fredrick.

Fredrick removed his hands from his pockets. He met Mr. Jones's hand. He looked up to met the man's eyes.

"Thank you for coming to the hospital with my son; young man. Thank you for making sure he is all right." Mr. Jones spoke kindly to the teenage boy. He firmly shook Fred's hand twice before letting go.

"Sir." Fred nodded his head in respect.

FP met Fred's eyes. "Thanks Andrews." He spoke in a calm voice, and simply nodded at the other boy.

Fred simply returned the nod. He followed his mother towards the exist doors.

Mr. Jones sat down next to his son. "You handled that just fine son." He gruffly spoke.

FP shrugged/ "Fred is an all right guy …. but he just feels to damn guilty all the time. It can get really annoying when he looks at you with his sad puppy dog eyes."

Mr. Jones smirked. "I know a few people like that myself. But it's not worth getting up tight about it." He watched as Mrs. Andrews and Fred finally left the hospital. "They are fine people to know. Not worth making enemies of them."

FP knew that his father was ordering him not to make a enemy out of Fred Andrews.

"Nor are the Coopers." Mr. Jones turned his steady hard eyes to meet his son's.

FP tightly nodded.

Mr. Jones nodded and turned to pick up a magazne.

FP sighed as he rested his head against the back of the chair. His head lifted as someone caught his line of sight. He couldn't keep the slight pink from his cheeks.

Mr. Jones didn't miss this so he looked towards where his son was looking. "Hermione's family isn't one to make an enemy of either." He softly spoke as his eyes went back to the magaine. He felt his son stiffen then relax next to him.

FP was relieved that Hermione wasn't on his father's hit list. His head tilted to the right as he watched Hermione turn down the corrider. He felt warmth fill his inside as he thought of Hermione.

 **End**


End file.
